Blank Slate Requiem
Blank Slate Requiem is the stand of Trex after having fused with another stand and the product being stabbed by the arrow. Appearance Blank Slate Requiem appears very similar to the Nocture species of dragons. Its body is a charcoal grey with a light blue line along it with light grey wings and a silver/white underbelly. When intangible, it appears the same however it is mostly transparent. The four hands appear as white transparent ghost-like hands and forearms. Abilities Blank Slate Requiem is a powerful stand boasting many abilities. Upgrades Blank Slate Requiem has a variety of abilities inherited from its previous forms which have been improved by its new form. Tell Me The Truth Just as with Blank Slate and Ghost Page it has retained its ability to create books or flash drives containing in depth descriptions(and images) of physical characteristics, memories, thoughts, personality, and abilities of someone with the only requirement being that they are within eye shot. The upgrades are that the books or flash drives automatically update with new information and can be teleported directly to the library in Trex's room. World on Mute World on Mute is the upgraded version of Blank Slate and Nocturne Nebula's teleportation. Just as with Blank Slate and Nocturne Nebula, Blank Slate requiem has retained its ability to teleport the user which can be activated via cloaking the user in its wings. Unlike its two previous versions, the teleportation distance has been expanded to 24,901 miles, the circumference of the earth, and no longer has the limitation of two uses per day. Fade Fade is the upgraded form of Blank Slate and Nocturne Nebula's invisibility. Just as with its previous incarnation, Blank Slate Requiem's invisibility is activated via cloaking the user in its wings. Unlike both Blank Slate and Nocturne Nebula, Blank Slate Requiem's invisibility can last indefinitely. New Abilities Blank Slate Requiem no longer must stay by the user and can be sent long distances away. Blank Slate Requiem's user does not receive any damage dealt to the stand. Blessings Blessings is Blank Slate Requiem's variant of intangibility. Unlike its non-requiem form, Blessings allows Blank Slate Requiem to go from a solid state to an intangible state which cannot be damaged or even touched by anything including other stands. Currently unnamed (Currently unnamed stand ability) is a set of four white ghost like hands, identical in appearance to Ghost Page which can be summoned by the stand user regardless of whether or not Blank Slate Requiem is summoned or far away and could be considered an entirely separate entity from the base Blank Slate Requiem. These four hands are controlled by the user can can preform stand rushes(a series of rapid fire punches) as well as create books equivalent to those from Tell Me The Truth. Also Currently unnamed (Second unnamed stand ability) allows Blank Slate Requiem's user to convert objects into small books(typically 1-3 inches long) which, when opened, revert back to their original form. Winter Depths Winter Depths is only activated if Trex goes Super Saiyan Frost. When activated, Winter Depths allows Blank Slate Requiem to have ice breath. If Trex is not present, it is possible to tell if this ability has activated by looking at its eyes, if active its eyes glow.Category:Trex Category:Stands